It has been known a viewfinder display that shows various information such as a focus detection area and the like in a viewfinder of a camera together with an object image, which is a so-called superimposed display. As a viewfinder display of this kind, a transparent type liquid crystal display or a high polymer dispersion type liquid crystal display capable of displaying various information arranged in the vicinity of a screen has been proposed in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 4-324844 and 10-48592. Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-319032, it has been proposed a construction that a light projection system such as a light-emitting diode projects light to a micro-prism locating in the vicinity of a screen and various information can be displayed by the reflected light.
However, in the viewfinder display using a transparent type liquid crystal display, since the transmittance of the transparent type liquid crystal display is low, it becomes difficult to observe the image of the viewfinder (various information as well as the object image). Moreover, in the viewfinder using a high polymer dispersion type liquid crystal display, although the transmittance of the high polymer dispersion type liquid crystal display is high, light is diffused upon applying no-voltage, so that it becomes a restriction on a viewfinder display. Furthermore, in the above-described viewfinder using a micro-prism, it is difficult to show various information with a fine display.